memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Trial of Admiral Kira/Chapter 2
At Starfleet Command the trial is in recess in his office Admiral Akaar is looking over the next commanding officer of the USS Intrepid in case Typhuss is found guilty of murder Admiral Cornwell barges in holding a PADD. What the hell is this? Admiral Cornwell says as she throws the PADD on his desk. Admiral Akaar looks up at her. I don't know what you're talking about Admiral Akaar says as he looks at her. She looks at him. YOU TOOK ME OUT OF THE TRIAL! Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You and Typhuss are friends I wanted an unbias court room Admiral Akaar says as he looks at her. She then looks at the PADD and is shocked by what she's seeing. You are thinking about replacing Typhuss as commanding officer of the Intrepid Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Admiral Akaar. He looks at her. Katrina this is a disgrace to Starfleet and the best way to do that is to take the problem out of the equation and that's Admiral Kira ever since he returned from the Delta Quadrant he's been reckless and putting himself in harms way even if he's an Admiral he still doesn't not caring about his new job as a high ranking officer I retired from starship duty and look at me I turned out great giving orders putting Starfleet officers on the front that need to be out there and he's hurting other officers careers by not taking a desk job Akaar says as he looks at her. Katrina looks at him. Typhuss isn't a type of Admiral that wants a desk job and he wants to protect the Federation, he can't do that sitting behind a desk at Starfleet Command, he is one of the best combat officers in the fleet Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Admiral Akaar. He looks at her. Its either the desk job or a honorable discharge he can't have his command Admiral Akaar says as he looks at her. She leaves his office. In his cell Typhuss eats the prison rations and spits it out and thinks to himself. Well this can't get more worse, will it and what would I do without Starfleet Typhuss thinks to himself. He hears grunting and then a thud. Who's there, come out Typhuss says as he looks out of the cell. Katrina shows up. Hey Typhuss you all right? Katrina says as she looks at him. No, I hate prison rations Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She looks at him. I hope the guard isn't gonna be mad at me for knocking him out Katrina says as she looks at him. He laughs. That was you, so why are you here Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She looks at him. To see you my friend and to tell that I am sorry for not warning you about this Katrina says as she looks at him. Warn me about what Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She looks at him. You getting charged with murder Katrina says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I was protecting John doesn't that matter Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She looks at him. I wanna believe you Typhuss believe me I do but these charges are severe Katrina says as she looks at him. Typhuss signs. At the court room Prosecutor Samuels has Mrs. Turner at the stand. Mrs. Turner all of Starfleet and the Federation grieves with you and your family at the lost of one of our citizens Prosecutor Samuels says as he looks at her. She looks at him.